Hurt and Revenge
by Meguharu Yuka
Summary: Untuk apa aku dilahirkan jika harus mengalami penderitaan terus-menerus? Tak ada yang menganggapku sebagai Haruno Sakura. Semuanya menganggapku sebagai bayang-bayang kakak. Aku membencinya. Aku membenci 'orang-orang yang sering berbicara' denganku, aku bahkan membenci diriku sendiri./Aku tak sepenuhnya gila, hanya mengalami sedikit gangguan mental./CHAPTER 2 UPDATED!/
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Hurt and Revenge © Meguharu Yuka

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Happy reading ^^

.

.

"Sakura!"

Gadis yang dipanggil segera membalikkan badannya. Dia menatap sepasang mata biru dari seorang gadis yang telah menjalin persahabatan dengannya selama dua tahun. Dibelakangnya terdapat teman-teman mereka yang lain, baik itu laki-laki ataupun perempuan. "Ada apa, Ino?"

Ino berjalan mendekat, diikuti oleh yang lainnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami pergi ke taman hiburan yang baru dibuka? Ada _discount _tiga puluh lima persen loh~"

Hati Sakura sedikit tercubit, jadi ia yang diberitahu paling terakhir?

"Ah! _Goosebumps Themepark _ya? Jam berapa?" ujar Sakura bersemangat dan menghapus jauh-jauh _negative thinking_-nya. Ino tahu bahwa temannya—ah ralat, sahabatnya ini membutuhkan _refreshing _dari kegiatannya yang membosankan. Bahkan ia sendiri merasa bosan melihat Sakura melakukannya, apalagi Sakura sendiri?

Ino tersenyum, rencananya membuat Sakura senang berhasil. "Jam setengah sembilan. Kita makan di café Akatsuki dulu."

Sakura tampak berfikir sejenak, menimbang-nimbang keputusan yang harus dia ambil. Lantaran pada pukul pukul 11.30 besok, ia akan mengikuti kursus. _Emerald _hijaunya yang sedari tadi menerawang kearah langit gelap bertabur bintang kini menunduk melihat bayangan Ino. Tidak ada lagi rasa semangat dalam nada bicaranya, seakan semangat itu lenyap seketika saat membayangkan dirinya mengikuti kursus bersama Tsunade-_sensei_. "_Gomen_, Ino.. Aku _sih _ingin ikut, namun kau tau sendiri _kan_, besok aku ada les.." Haruno Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya betermu pandang dengan mata Ino. "Tapi.. akan kuusahakan!" sambungnya sambil tersenyum.

Raut wajah Ino yang semula kecewa berubah 180o setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Sakura. "Baiklah.. Nanti hubungi aku, ya?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya. "Hm!"

"_Jaa ne, forehead!" _Ino melambaikan tangannya saat sebuah bis berhenti tepat di depan mereka.

"_Jaa_!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya kearah Ino juga teman-temannya yang lain.

Ia memasuki bis dan segera duduk di dekat jendela setelah sebelumnya memasukkan uang ke dalam mesin. Memandangi langit malam yang sangat luas. Membayangkan dirinya hidup bebas seperti burung-burung yang beterbangan di langit dengan indah. Menjelajahi keindahan alam yang terdapat di setiap benua. Oh, ia sungguh mendambakan hidup seperti itu. Hidup dengan kebebasan dan tidak dikekang sepertinya.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya ketika bus berhenti—remnya yang pakam membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Bus yang ditumpanginya berhenti tak jauh dari rumahnya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada supir bis, Sakura berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Ia memasuki rumah tempatnya dibersarkan dengan perlahan. "_Tadaima_."

Sakura tak mengharapkan adanya balasan dari salamnya. Ia segera bergerak melepas alas kakinya dan meletakkannya dalam _getabako_.

Gadis berusia enam belas tahun ini terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Ruang keluarga sekaligus ruangan yang sangat dibencinya di kediamannya itu terletak di tengah bangunan. Jadi menuju ke ruangan manapun pasti akan melewati ruang keluarga. Bahkan tanpa harus masuk lebih dalam lagi, ia bisa mendengar percakapan ayah ibunya bersama kakak angkatnya dengan jelas.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Luka?" Tanya Haruno Mebuki kepada putrinya.

"Baik-baik saja, _kaa-san_. Aku sedang merencanakan _event _baru di cage berhubungan dengan natal. Hanya tinggal menunggu Itachi-_kun_ menyetujuinya saja." Jawab Luka.

"Hanya tinggal Itachi? Bukannya ada teman lelakimu yang sangat pelit itu? Dia menerimanya?" Kali ini giliran Haruno Kizashi yang bertanya.

_**Penasaran sekali dengan anak angkatmu, tou-san, kaa-san. Bahkan anakmu sendiri dilupakan.**_

Megurine—yang kini telah berganti marga menjadi Haruno Luka tertawa kecil. "Kakuzu, dia menerimanya. Aku membujuknya dengan mengenakan kemeja bewarna merah dan bawahan bewarna hijau. Jadi kostumnya tidak perlu dibeli lagi. Menunya sudah jauh-jauh hari dirundingkan bersama sebelum memberitahu Kakuzu. Hanya saja kami kekurangan pegawai. Akhir-akhir ini café menjadi semakin ramai dan semuanya menjadi kewalahan menghadapi pengunjung. Jadi Kakuzu menyetujui _event _ini dan berniat menambah karyawan." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Kizashi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil menepuk bahu Luka. "Tidak memerlukan biaya besar, pantas saja Kakuzu menerimanya. Hebat nak!"

Mebuki hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku suaminya, ia kini lebih tertarik dengan hubungan pribadi Luka. "_Ne,_ Luka-_chan_, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Itachi?" Mebuki tersenyum jahil.

Sakura tak tahan lagi dengan percakapan yang didengarnya. Ayah dan ibunya hanya mempedulikan Luka, membanggakan Luka, hanya Luka, Luka dan Luka yang ada dipikiran mereka. Tak pernahkah mereka memahami perasaan Sakura?

Wajah putih mulus Luka sedikit dihiasi rona merah, "K-kami.. baik-baik saja _kok_, _kaa-san_."

"Ben—" ucapan Mebuki terpotong karena pada saat itu Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua, tak dipedulikannya orang-orang yang sedang bercengkrama riang di ruang keluarga. Seperti mereka peduli saja akan kehadiran gadis bersurai merah muda ini. Ia menaiki satu persatu anak tangga, namun sebuah suara keibuan yang terkesan dingin menghentikan langkahnya. "Sakura,"

Sakura hanya berdiri mematung di salah satu anak tangga, "Ya?" sebisa mungkin ia buat agar suaranya tidak bergetar.

"Kemarilah." Sehabis Mebuki berbicara, ruangan itu menjadi hening. Seakan orang-orang yang sedari tadi berbahagia disana mengalami malapetaka ketika salah seorang dari mereka membawa sang pembawa bencana.

Sakura menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Dilakukannya beberapa kali sampai akhirnya ia merasa lebih tenang. Sakura berjalan perlahan kearah sofa, kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya disana bersama kakaknya, namun ia duduk di pinggir sofa yang satunya.

Tak tahan dengan suasana mencekam sejak kedatangannya, Sakura memberanikan diri membuka mulutnya. "Ada apa memanggilku kesini, _kaa-san_?"

Mereka saling berpandangan, terlihat keraguan terpancar dari masing-masing kedua mata mereka. Sampai akhirnya Mebuki mengakhiri telepati matanya bersama sang suami. "U-um.. Tidak apa-apa _kok_, Sakura."

Hati Sakura kembali terasa tercubit. Sebegitu kakunya kah hubungannya dengan keluarganya sendiri? Bandingkan dengan Luka! Ingin rasanya ia berlari masuk ke dalam kamar dan menangis di balik bantal kesayangannya, namun niat itu ia batalkan karena mengingat rencananya pergi bersama temannya besok.

"T-_tou-san_.. _kaa-san_.." panggil Sakura dengan suara pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk, hanya rambut merah mudanya yang pendek saja terlihat. "I-Ino mengajakku pergi ke taman hiburan besok dengan yang lain. Bolehkah a-aku i-ikut?" Sakura melirik takut-takut kearah kedua orang tuanya.

Kizashi menatapnya tajam, "Jam berapa?"

Tangan Sakura yang terletak di sisi kanan kiri tubuhnya meremas sofa kuat-kuat. "J-jam setengah sembilan.. K-kami pergi ke cafe Akatsuki dulu, ba-baru nanti ke _Goosebumps Themepark_."

Sekarang tatapan tajam itu ditambah oleh mata Mebuki yang berkilat marah. "Kau kan ada les jam setengah dua belas, Saku! Lesmu itu sekali seminggu!"

Sakura hanya memejamkan matanya erat-erat sedangkan tangannya yang sedari tadi meremas sofa sudah melemas, bahkan bergetar. Luka memandang adiknya itu dengan tatapan iba. Sungguh, dalam hatinya ia juga merasa bersalah karena telah merampas apa yang seharusnya milik Sakura. Kasih sayang, perhatian, pujian, kebebasan dari orang tua angkatnya. Sesuatu yang tak Sakura miliki sejak kedatangannya.

"A-aku ha-hanya akan bolos sekali ini saja, _kaa-san.._" pinta Sakura dengan suara lirih yang hampir saja tidak terdengar jika saja suasana disana tidak hening.

"Tidak! Kau harus belajar, Saku! Contohlah Luka, dia selalu belajar dengan rajin sehingga sekarang dia bisa seperti ini! Dia juga selalu mengikuti les dengan teratur, coba bandingkan denganmu! Kau hanya ingin bermain, bermain dan bermain! Sia-sia saja ayahmu bekerja susah payah untuk membiayaimu jika kau hanya ingin seperti ini!" Mebuki terus mencaci-maki sedangkan Kizashi hanya diam menatap dingin Sakura.

Luka semakin bersalah ketika melihat celana yang dikenakan Sakura terdapat suatu tetesan air. Air mata. "_Tou-san, kaa-san_.." Mereka semua terdiam. Kakak angkat Sakura melanjutkan kembali perkataannya. "Setiap hari Sakura telah menghabiskan banyak waktunya di les daripada berkumpul bersama teman-temannya, setidaknya biarlah dia kali ini saja pergi. Bukankah dia sudah berjanji hanya akan bolos sekali ini, saja?"

Haruno Mebuki yang menyadarkan kepalanya di dada suaminya menatap Luka dengan tatapan tak setuju. "Ta-tapi Luka, jika—"

"_Kaa-san,_" Luka memotong perkataan ibunya. "Biarkan Sakura pergi atau aku—"

Kizashi menghela nafas, "Sakura, kau boleh pergi besok." Kepala keluarga Haruno itu menyela perkataan anak angkatnya.

Senang. Tentu saja senang, karena ia boleh membolos untuk pergi bersama teman-temannya. Namun, dibalik rasa senangnya, terselip rasa iri dan dengki yang mengisi hatinya.

_**Hanya perkataan Luka yang akan didengar, hanya perkataan Luka yang akan dilakukan. Aku tahu lanjutan dari perkataan itu. Kalau tidak kau akan pergi dari rumah, bukan? Tou-san, kaa-san, sebegitu takutnya kah kalian kehilangan Luka? Lalu apa arti ada kehadiranku disini?**_

Luka heran mengapa Sakura terus saja menangis, padahal ia sudah boleh pergi bersama teman-temannya. Ia bergeser menuju tepat di samping Sakura. Mengelus pundaknya perlahan dan memeluknya dengan tangan kirinya yang menganggur.

"Kenapa lagi, Saku?" tanya Luka tepat di telinga Sakura.

Tak ada respon dari Sakura. Luka tetap setia pada posisinya sekarang sambil membisikkan kata-kata yang _**pada umumnya **_akan membuat orang tenang.

"Tenanglah Saku, _tou-san _dan _kaa-san _menyayangimu, _kok_. Hanya saja mereka terlalu.. terlalu menganggap aku kurang diperhatikan, sehingga mereka bersikap seperti itu."

_**Kurang diperhatikan? Apa kau bercanda? **_

Sakura tak mempedulikan lagi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Luka. Ia menepis kasar tangan kakak—itupun kalau ia menganggapnya begitu—secara kasar, "Diam!" Sakura berdiri memunggungi lalu membentak Luka. Kepalanya tetap setia menunduk menatap karpet rumah itu.

Tak dipedulikannya lagi panggilan orang-orang di ruang keluarga tersebut, ia berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Ditutupnya pintu secara kasar kemudian ia jatuh terduduk sambil menekuk lutut.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura mengambil _handphone_nya yang terdapat di dalam tas sekolahnya. Tak ada pesan yang masuk. Itu sudah biasa baginya, mengingat itu hatinya terasa teriris lagi. Mengabaikan dirinya yang sudah siap bersedih lagi, dengan gesit ia mengetikkan _e-mail _untuk te—sahabatnya.

.

**From : Sakura**

**To : Ino**

**Pig! Aku boleh pergi besok! \(^w^)/**

**.**

Tak lama kemudian terdengar _ringtone handphone _Sakura berbunyi.

_**Black Rock Shooter natsukashii kioku tada tanoshikatta ano koro wo **__**  
**__**Black Rock Shooter**__**  
**__**Demo ugoke nai yo **__**  
**__**Yami wo kakeru hoshi ni negai wo **__**  
**__**Mou ichido dake hashiru kara**_

_**From : Ino**_

_**To : Sakura**_

_**Benarkah?! Bagaimana bisa?! OwO**_

.

_**Kau juga tak menginginkan keberadaanku, heh?**_

Sekilas Sakura tersenyum pahit, kemudian ia membalasnya dengan ekspresi datar, namun tatapannya.. sarat akan kepedihan.

.

_**From : Sakura**_

_**To : Ino**_

_**Luka-nee yang meminta izin pada kaa-san dan tou-san, kalau tidak.. yah mungkin aku tidak akan bisa ikut bersama kalian dan menjalani aktivitas membosankan disana.**_

.

**From : Ino**

_**To : Sakura**_

_**He?! Luka-nee yang meminta izin kepada kedua orang tuamu? Luka-nee baik sekali! Ck! Aku ingin sekali mempunyai kakak perempuan yang 'sebenarnya' daripada si Deidara yang perempuan jadi-jadian itu!**_

_**Hahahaha, bersyukurlah kau terbebas dari situ kali ini.**_

.

Lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum pahit, tak ada orang yang tahu bahwa keberadaannya disini hanyalah dianggap 'sampah'. Lagi-lagi juga, semua orang memuji Luka.

.

_**From : Sakura**_

_**To : Ino**_

_**Kejam sekali kau mengatainya jadi-jadian, Ino! Hahaha! Dia kan memang perempuan tulen! /ditendang**_

_**Yah, bersyukur ya tentu saja. Namun aku sudah berjanji hanya akan membolos kali ini saja :'**_

.

**From : Ino**

_**To : Sakura**_

_**Hahahahahahaha! xDDDD**_

_**Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Deidara-nii jika ia membaca perkataanmu barusan! xDD**_

_**Eh? Kenapa hanya sekali ini? Harusnya kau tidak usah bilang seperti itu, forehead!**_

.

**From : Sakura**

_**To : Ino**_

_**He-hei! Jangan diberitahu, Ino! Aku bisa gawat kalau bertemu dengannya nanti -.-**_

_**Aku bilang begitu saja tidak dikasih apalagi kalau meminta lebih? Dasar pig! Makanya jangan hanya makan saja!**_

.

**From : Ino**

_**To : Sakura**_

_**Ha'i Ha'i Sakura-sama. Gomenasai.**_

_**Uh. Kau juga jangan hanya jidat saja yang diperlebar!**_

.

**From : Sakura**

_**To : Ino**_

_**Hei! Jidatku lebar berarti banyak ilmu! Memangnya kau, hanya makannn saja yang dipedulikan.**_

.

**From : Ino**

_**To : Sakura**_

_**Heh, paling lebar karena berisi banyak hal tak berguna.**_

_**Sudahlah forehead, ini sudah malam. Aku mau tidur dulu.**_

_**Oyasumi! :* x3**_

_**Jangan lupa datang ke cafe Akatsuki besok, ya!**_

.

**From : Sakura**

_**To : Ino**_

_**Oyasumi! **_

_**Tentu aku tak akan lupa.**_

.

Sakura mematikan _handphone_nya dan bergerak membersihkan diri. Ia memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya di cermin yang terletak di meja rias. Masih agak sembab.

_**Besok pasti sudah seperti biasa lagi.**_

Sakura kemudian merebahkan dirinya di ranjang yang empuk itu. Setelah membungkus dirinya dengan selimut tebal, ia memejamkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian, Haruno Sakura sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi.

Tak menyadari bahwa Haruno Luka sedang tertidur bersandar di luar pintu kamarnya.

.

* * *

_**I will cover and hide the part of my heart that wants to cry and scream - Vampire Knight**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

_Yoroshiku ne, minna-san_! :3 Yuka _author _baru disini, dan masih memerlukan banyak kritik dan saran dari kalian, para _readers_ untuk semakin meningkatkan kemampuan menulis Yuka :D

Maaf kalau bagi kalian yang menurut kalian ini sangat abal dan sangat jelek. sekali lagi Yuka bilang Yuka masih baru.

Terima kasih karena kalian telah mau membaca _fict _ini, baik itu hanya sekalimat, separagraf ataupun sampai akhir sini.

Akhir kata, Yuka minta kalian meninggalkan jejak disini karena _review _kalian membuat Yuka semakin bersemangat untuk melanjutkan _fict _ini. :)

_Jaa ne!_ Sampai ketemu di chapter depan! x3


	2. Chapter 2

Turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya ayah Masashi Kishimoto pada tanggal 18 Januari 2014. Semoga beliau bisa berada di sisi-Nya, amin O:)

.

.

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Hurt and Revenge ©Meguharu Yuka

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Happy reading ^^

.

.

Seorang gadis berumur dua puluh tahunan berjalan ke ruangan yang bersebelahan dengan ruangan miliknya. Tubuhnya yang berkulit putih halus masih terbalut dengan sebuah gaun tidur bewarna putih yang sejak kemarin dipakainya. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka pintu dan kemudian berjalan kearah ranjang dimana terdapat seorang gadis lain yang memiliki warna rambut serupa dengannya masih tertidur pulas meskipun pagi sudah datang. Hal itu sudah biasa mengingat Sakura, adik angkatnya tersebut akan bangun siang saat tidak sekolah.

Luka menghempaskan dirinya duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangan halusnya menggoncangkan tubuh adiknya yang tertidur dengan posisi miring sambil memeluk bantal kesayangannya. "Sakura-_chan_, ayo bangun.."

"Ngh~" Sakura melenguh pelan sementara dahinya berkerut, kemudian merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang.

"Sakura-_chan_? Sakura-_chan_, ayo bangun.." Luka masih belum menyerah, ia mengusap helaian rambut merah muda milik adik angkatnya.

Sakura yang merasa terganggu menarik selimut hangatnya hingga menutupi kepalanya. "Lesnya masih lama, kak.."

Luka tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah adiknya, ia menyibak selimut itu dan mencubit pipi adiknya gemas. "Kau tak ingat hari ini kau pergi dengan temanmu, hm? Sudah jam delapan kurang lima menit loh.."

Gadis bermata hijau ini segera memposisikan dirinya duduk. Melihat jam dinding yang terletak di depannya dengan saksama. Tak lama kemudian sebuah teriakan menggema di rumah tersebut.

"AAAA! AKU TELAT!" Sakura segera berlari menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarnya.

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka juga ditutup secara kasar langsung diiringi dengan bunyi pancuran air yang mengalir deras dari _shower_. Luka yang masih duduk di tempatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Merasa tugasnya sudah selesai, Luka segera beranjak pergi dan memasuki ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

Haruno Kizashi sedang duduk santai di ruang makan sambil membaca koran. Sesekali ia menyeruput kopi yang terdapat di dalam cangkir. Sedangkan istrinya tengah berlalu-lalang di sekitar ruang makan dan dapur sambil membawa makanan yang dijadikan sebagai sarapan mereka hari ini. Mereka semua menjalankan aktivitas keseharian mereka dengan tenang sampai akhirnya derap langkah yang terkesan buru-buru terjadi di tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dengan lantai dua tersebut.

Kizashi tersedak karena suasana pagi yang semula tenang dengan sesekali terdengar bunyi cicitan burung itu digantikan dengan suasana heboh. Melihat hal itu, Mebuki segera bergegas mendekati suaminya, "Sakura, pelan-pelan! Waktumu masih banyak, sayang!" Ia mengusap punggung suaminya tersebut secara lembut.

Luka yang tengah duduk di depan meja riasnya tertawa kecil melihat—ralat, medengar kehebohan yang dilakukan adiknya. Sepertinya ia sudah tak sabar sekali bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Luka beranjak berdiri dari kursi meja riasnya. Tubuhnya sudah terbalut dengan kemeja kotak-kotak yang bewarna putih merah. Ia mengenakan _jeans _bewarna biru tua sebagai bawahannya. _Simple _memang, namun itu sangat cocok dikenakan olehnya.

.

Kepanikan adiknya itu masih belum hilang saat Luka turun ke lantai satu. Bukannya menghilang, namun semakin panik. Luka tersenyum simpul, kemudian duduk di samping ayahnya. "_Ohayou, tou-san, kaa-san, _Sakura-_chan_."

Kizashi menolehkan kepalanya kearah Luka, "_Ohayou_." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum.

Mebuki berjalan ke ruang makan sembari memegang sebuah gelas yang berisi _ocha, _kemudian berhenti di belakang Luka. "_Ohayou, _Luka-_chan_." Jawabnya sambil mengusap kepala Luka dengan tangannya yang kosong.

"Owhayou." Balas Sakura tak jelas karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

Tak lama setelah sarapan dimulai, ketenangan kembali dirusak oleh Sakura yang sedang dilanda kepanikan. "Aku selesai! _Gochisousama! _Aku pergi dulu ya, _tou-san, kaa-san!_" Ucap Sakura sambil bergegas ke teras depan dan memulai kegiatannya memakai sepatu kets.

"E-eh, Sakura-_chan_, kau pergi bersama Luka!" Seru Mebuki yang berada di dapur sambil melihat anak kandungnya tersebut. Takut-takut gadis itu sudah pergi keluar terlebih dahulu.

"Luka-_nee_, cepat!" Teriak Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang di depan teras rumah. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ya! Tunggu sebentar!" Luka segera bergegas mengenakan sepatu dan mengambil kunci mobil. Sakura yang sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dengan sigap membuka pagar halaman rumah. Luka berjalan cepat kearah mobil Toyota Yarisnya. Segera dimasukinya mobil tersebut dan mulai menyalakan mobil. Setelah menutup pintu pagar yang dilakukannya secara kilat, Sakura segera memasuki mobil kakaknya.

Sebelum mobil itu beranjak meninggalkan rumah, mereka menyempatkan diri untuk mengucapkan salam. "Kami pergi!" Teriak mereka berdua dari dalam mobil.

.

Tak banyak yang mereka lakukan dalam mobil itu. Luka yang sibuk mengemudi dan Sakura yang masih panik. Kentara sekali dengan sikapnya yang terus memperhatikan jam di mobil, melirik kesana kemari juga memainkan kukunya.

"Tenanglah Saki, hanya butuh lima belas menit _kok _dari rumah ke cafe. Kau tak akan telat." Ucap Luka menenangkan adiknya. Tangan kirinya yang sedang menganggur menepuk kepala Sakura.

Namun sepertinya _Kami-sama _berkehendak lain. Di jalanan besar yang biasanya ramai lancar tersebut kini macet. Luka menoleh kearah adiknya, dan benar saja perkiraannya. Ekspresi gusar serta gelisah terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Kekasih dari Uchiha Itachi ini tahu bagaimana perasaan yang tengah melanda adiknya tersebut. Pemikiran takut karena akan datang terlambat. Terlebih, ini acara jalan mereka—bersama Sakura—yang pertama. Bagaimana kalau mereka pergi meninggalkannya karena mengira ia tidak akan datang? Bagaimana kalau di sekolah, mereka.. menjauhinya? Yah, namun sepertinya untuk dijauhi tidak mungkin juga.

Pemikiran Luka yang sudah melayang tinggi kembali ke tubuhnya setelah mendengar banyaknya bunyi klakson kendaraan. Ternyata selama ia berpikir _negative thingking_ tadi, jalan raya sudah kembali normal. Sebenarnya bukan bunyi klakson yang mengembalikan kesadarannya. Melainkan—

—Luka melirik gadis di sebelahnya. Sakura tampak sudah tenang karena tempat tujuan mereka sudah berada di depan mata. Kini tatapan Luka beralih ke lengannya. Terdapat sebuah bekas kemerahan.

—melainkan, pukulan singkat dari adik angkatnya ini.

.

.

Haruno Luka telah memakirkan Toyota Yaris putihnya dengan rapi. Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Sakura segera membuka pintu. "Luka-_nee_, aku kedalam duluan, ya!" Ucapnya.

"Ya, hati-hati ya!" Jawab Luka yang masih berada di dalam mobil. Ia sedang sibuk membawa barang yang sekiranya diperlukan untuk menyiapkan _event _yang direncanakan olehnya. Kemarin malam—setelah terbangun dari tidurnya di depan pintu kamar Sakura—Luka menelepon Itachi. Ia yakin kekasihnya itu belum tidur mengingat hari baru menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

Luka sedikit terkejut saat Itachi menjawab teleponnya, lelaki berumur dua puluh satu tahun tersebut sudah berada di apartemennya. Bukan bermaksud jahat, namun biasanya sekitar jam segini lelaki yang memegang jabatan direktur di_** Uchiha Corp **_tersebut masih berkutat dengan laporan-laporan di kantornya.

.

.

"_**Moshi-moshi**__." Suara __**baritone **__miliknya menyambut hangat telepon dari perempuan yang telah menjalani hubungan dengannya selama setahun._

"_Apa aku menganggu pekerjaanmu, Itachi-__**kun**__?" Tanya Luka. Raut cemas tergambar di wajah dewasanya._

_Itachi terkekeh pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar jelas karena mulutnya dekat dengan handphone. "Tidak. Aku sudah menyelesaikannya." Itachi duduk di satu-satunya sofa yang ada di apartemennya. Walaupun ia memiliki kekayaan yang berlimpah baik itu uang keluarganya maupun hasil jerih payahnya sendiri, ia lebih memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen yang sederhana. Baginya mewah ataupun tidak itu tidak penting. Asal bisa membuatnya nyaman setelah usai bekerja, itu sudah cukup baginya._

"_Aa. __**Gomen ne**__, aku menganggu waktu isitrahatmu. Mungkin—" kata-kata Luka dipotong._

"_**Iie**__." Itachi tersenyum, yang tentunya tidak bisa dilihat oleh Luka. "Aku senang kau meneleponku malam-malam begini." Senyuman tipis yang tadi bertengger di wajah salah satu Uchiha tersebut secepat kilat segera berubah menjadi senyuman jahil. Senyumannya semakin lebar, juga matanya yang berkilat jahil. _

_Dapat dirasakan wajahnya memanas, dengan gugup ia membalas perkataan kekasihnya. "I- Itachi-__**kun**__!"_

"_Ya? Ada apa, Luka-__**chan**__?" Tanpa menghilangkan senyuman jahilnya, Itachi menjawab panggilan—kalau bisa dibilang seperti itu—dari gadis yang dicintainya._

_Wajah Luka semakin memerah. "Uh.. Ja-jangan bercanda lagi, Itachi-kun.." _

"_Hm? Aku tidak bercanda, kok." Jawabnya._

"_I-itu jelas-jelas bercanda, tau!" Luka membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, kemudian menutup wajahnya yang dewasa dengan lengan. _

_Itachi tertawa, "Jadi, ada apa?" tanyanya._

_Luka menghela nafas pelan, bersyukur karena Itachi telah berhenti menggodanya. "Cafe. Aku sudah merencanakan suatu __**event**__. Hanya tinggal menunggu Itachi-__**kun**__ menyetujuinya saja."_

"_Hn."_

"_Event untuk Valentine nanti. __**Games**__ utamanya adalah '__**Sweetest Couple**__'. Pesertanya tentu khusus untuk yang berpacaran, nanti kita akan menguji, siapa pasangan paling romantis. Sesuai dengan judulnya."_

"_Lalu, hadiahnya apa?"_

"_Liburan ke pulau Odaiba atau jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan?"_

"_He?! Mana mungkin Kakuzu menerimanya! Biayanya kan pasti mahal!" Seru Itachi. Kentara sekali bahwa ia sangat terkejut dengan hadiah dari event ini._

"_Aa.." Luka tertawa kecil. "Kubilang hadiahnya pergi ke taman hiburan yang sedang discount. Tau __**Goosebumps Themepark**__? Hadiahnya akan kesana."_

"_Tapi.. bukannya itu taman hiburan yang kesannya horor?" Lelaki yang memiliki keriput di kedua sisi hidungnya ini mengernyit. Membuat semacam kerutan di dahinya._

"_Iya.. Tapi kan bisa er.. romantis juga? Pastinya disana banyak wahana horor, bisa saja bukan sang perempuan jadi ketakutan dan kekasihnya er.." Luka sedikit salah tingkah saat menyatakan apa yang di pikirkan kepada anak pertama dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto tersebut. _

"_Hm.. Boleh juga. Jadi, kapan kita akan kesana?" tanya Itachi. _

"_Aku tidak mengajakmu kesana, Itachi-__**kun**__.." Sprei ranjang bewarna kuning sepertinya menjadi korban amukan Luka karena ke__**greget**__annya dengan sikap Itachi. Buktinya, sprei yang berada tepat di samping kiri tubuhnya sudah kusut seperti tidak pernah di setrika. Ungkapan penampilan bisa menipu sepertinya betul.._

_Itachi hanya terduduk diam di sofanya. Ia kaget saat mendengar suara Luka berubah menjadi berat. Bukan sehari dua hari dia mengenal Luka, melainkan hampir dua tahun lebih. Biasanya gadis itu akan menahan suaranya sehingga menjadi lebih berat jika sudah kesal dengan lawan bicaranya. Tak biasanya Luka marah secepat ini—biasanya Itachi menggoda Luka jauh lebih lama, dan gadis itu biasa-biasa saja? Mengapa hari ini marah? Mungkin karena.. Ya, mungkin karena itu.. Itachi kembali merilekskan posisi duduknya di sofa. "Go-__**gomen**__, Luka.. Kau masih marah?"_

_Luka berhenti meremas-remas sprei ranjangnya—yang tadi dilakukannya untuk mengisi waktu luang menunggu jawaban Itachi. "Tidak." Mereka berdua hening, dan Luka bisa mendengar Itachi menghela nafas di tempatnya. Dalam hati ia berfikir kenapa kekasihnya seperti itu, namun dihiraukannya sikap Itachi yang janggal tersebut. "Jadi, bagaimana?"_

"_Bagaimana apanya?" Salah satu alisnya terangkat, tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya dapat membuat Luka kesal lagi, dengan cepat ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "A-ah, aku setuju.."_

"_Baiklah.." Luka bangun dari posisi tidurnya, kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang. "Aku mau tidur dulu, __**oyasumi**__. Jangan tidur malam-malam, Itachi-__**kun**__."_

"_Hn. __**Oyasumi**__, __**hime**__." Jawabnya._

_Haruno Luka berdiri setelah sebelumnya mematikan telefon yang kira-kira memakan waktu lima belas menit tersebut. Sembari berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarnya, ia mendecih kesal._

_**Ck! Pulsaku melayang.. Merepotkan. **_

_Luka menghela nafas lelah, "Mungkin berendam air hangat bisa menenangkanku."_

_._

_._

_Gadis yang memegang jabatan sebagai __**manager**__ di cafe Akatsuki sekaligus mempunyai pekerjaan lain sebagai __**seiyuu **__di __**game**__ bernama __**Vocaloid**__ ini masih terus menggerutu. _

_**Ah, aku jadi lupa mengatakan games yang satunya lagi karena dia menjahiliku! Aish! Aku harus meneleponnya lagi, begitu?! Sialan!**_

_Luka menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam air, sampai beberapa menit kemudian ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Sembari mengatur nafas, ia juga sedang mengatur emosi. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia keluar dari __**bathub**__ secara tiba-tiba—membuat air yang semula tenang menjadi bergerak tak karuan. Tak sedikit pula air yang tadinya berada di dalam __**bathub**__ sekarang telah menggenang di lantai kamar mandi._

_Dengan tak mempedulikan itu semua, Luka keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera bersiap-siap untuk tidur setelah memakai gaun tidur._

_._

_._

_._

Seorang laki-laki yang kira-kira berumur dua puluh tahunan berjalan mendekati seorang gadis yang sedang mengambil barang di mobilnya. Belum sempat lelaki yang rambutnya diikat satu ini menghampirinya, gadis dengan surai _pink_ itu sudah berlalu dengan tangannya yang penuh dengan barang-barang. Kentara sekali gadis itu kesulitan berjalan karena pandangannya ditutupi dengan barang yang dibawanya juga bawaan yang berat.

Bahu mereka berdua sempat bertabrakan dengan cukup keras sehingga membuat barang-barang yang dibawa oleh gadis tersebut terjatuh. Dengan sigap, kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke ini membantu kekasihnya yang sibuk mengambil barang.

"Aa, Itachi-_kun_.." seru Luka di sela-sela mengambil barang yang berjatuhan di lapangan parkir.

"Sini, biar aku yang bawa." Ucapnya ketika barang-barang tersebut sudah terbagi dua. Setengah ada di tangan Itachi sementara yang lainnya ada di Luka. Tangan kanan dari lelaki yang tak memegang apapun menengadah meminta beberapa karton manila yang dipegang oleh kekasihnya.

"E-eh, ti-tidak usah! A-aku bisa membawanya sendiri, kok." Jawab Luka sembari berjalan meninggalkan Itachi di belakangnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini, Itachi kembali menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya yang keras kepala. Dia adalah kekasih yang baik. Ia tak mau dianggap tak berperasaan karena membiarkan Luka membawa banyak barang. Memang, kini gadis itu sudah membawa barang jauh lebih sedikit jika dibandingkan sebelumnya. Namun tetap saja, bahu kanannya membawa sebuah tas yang berukuran agak besar dan sepertinya penuh dengan—yah, entahlah sementara tangan kirinya memegang sebuah _paper bag _yang berukuran tak kalah besar dari yang dijinjingnya. Dengan sedikit tarikan dan paksaan, akhirnya _paper bag _tersebut beralih ke tangan Itachi kemudian ia melenggos masuk ke dalam cafe dengan santai.

"E-eh, I-Itachi-_kun_!" seru Luka sambil berusaha mensejajari dirinya dengan Itachi yang telah berjalan beberapa langkah didepannya.

.

.

Bunyi gemerincing bel yang terletak di atas pintu masuk terus berbunyi kala pengunjung yang terus keluar masuk dari gedung tersebut. Para pekerja kantoran yang sudah berlangganan untuk sarapan disana pun tak kebagian tempat karena meja yang kosong rata-rata telah diisi oleh pasangan kekasih sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk menyantap sarapan mereka di kantor. Suara dentingan antar peralatan juga peralatan dapur yang saling bersentuhan, bunyi bel masuk, serta suara obrolan para pengunjung yang terdengar seperti suara dengungan membuat mereka—para pekerja—harus berteriak.

"Pesanan untuk meja dua puluh!" teriak seorang perempuan berambut coklat yang menggunakan _appron_ bewarna putih dari balik _counter. _

"Baik!" jawab perempuan lain yang memiliki rambut bewarna _violet_ dan mata yang seperti permata _topaz_. Ia baru saja kembali setelah mengantar makanan ke meja bernomor lima.

"Permisi, ini pesanan kalian." Ucapnya saat telah sampai di meja nomor dua puluh. Meja tersebut digabung dengan beberapa meja lainnya karena banyaknya jumlah orang yang berkumpul disana.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah seorang _maid_ yang berusia dua puluh dua tahun yang berdiri di dekatnya. "Aa, _arigatou_, Konan-_nee_!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum kepada Konan yang sedang memindahkan beberapa minuman ke meja.

"_Douitta_." Balasnya sambil tersenyum ketika telah selesai memindahkan pesanan kemudian berlalu pergi ke _counter_ untuk mengambil pesanan yang sudah menunggunya untuk disantap oleh pengunjung.

.

.

Jam dinding yang bentuknya menyerupai awan merah menunjukkan pukul jam delapan lebih lima belas menit. Suasana cafe sudah jauh lebih tenang dibandingkan sebelumnya. Mereka bisa beristirahat karena yang tersisa di cafe hanyalah pengunjung yang belum selesai menyantap makanannya ataupun belum ingin beranjak pergi dari sini.

Haruno Luka tersenyum kala melihat adiknya tengah bersenda gurau dengan teman-temannya. Mereka adalah salah satu pengunjung yang belum beranjak pergi walau pesanan mereka telah habis. Namun, cafe merupakan tempat dimana seseorang bisa bersantai bukan? Jadi, bukan masalah jika mereka belum kunjung pergi dari gedung ini walau pesananannya sudah habis.

"Hei, Luka," panggil Konan. Semua _maid _yang bekerja disini diharuskan mengenakan sebuah _dress_ bewarna hitam yang bahunya terbuka kemudian mengenakan sebuah _apron_ berenda bewarna putih yang manis. Di kepalanya juga mengenakan sebuah bando berenda putih yang semakin mempermanis penampilan mereka.

Luka tak menjawab, ia hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan—dimana Konan berdiri disebelahnya sembari memegangi buku menu.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Itachi?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Seketika wajah Luka langsung dihiasi semburat merah tipis. Ia pasti akan selalu _blushing _jika sudah disangkut pautkan dengan Itachi.

_**Untuk apa Konan menanyakannya? Apakah dia ingin—**_

Pikiran _negative thingking_-nya yang telah melayang jauh tersebut buyar seketika karena mendengar penuturan dari Konan selanjutnya. "Tenanglah, aku sudah tidak menyukainya." Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang tak memegang apapun. "Lagipula, aku sudah memiliki kekasih." Lanjutnya sembari tersenyum jahil sementara tangannya membentuk tanda _peace_.

"Benarkah? Siapa pemuda yang berhasil membuatmu _move on _secepat itu?" tanya Luka sembari tersenyum jahil. Ia sudah memutar tubuhnya kearah Konan.

Konan mendengus, "Hei! Aku ini perempuan yang mudah _move on, _tahu!" jawabnya sembari bersedekap.

Luka terkekeh, "Jadi, siapa dia?"

Konan memajukan dirinya ke telinga Luka, kemudian berbisik. "Yahiko." Setelah selesai membisikkan nama lelaki yang kini menjadi kekasihnya, ia kembali ke posisi awal.

"Yahiko? Yahiko teman kita? Yahiko yang kadang-kadang datang menjadi _chef itu_?" tanya Luka dengan nada tak percaya sembari jempolnya menunjuk kearah lelaki yang mempunyai rambut bewarna oranye sedang berbicara dengan _chef _lelaki lainnya.

Konan menaruh jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya, "Ssttt.. Jangan ditunjuk!" Luka menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Tangannya sudah turun. "Iya," jawabnya dengan wajah tersipu. "Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa, kau adalah orang pertama yang kuberitahu."

Luka menggerling nakal, "Kau bisa percayakan padaku."

Sekilas Luka melihat kearah adiknya, Sakura sedang duduk diam sembari menangkup wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Mata _aquamarine_-nya memperhatikan ekspresi yang kentara jelas dari wajah adiknya.

_**Kenapa kau murung, Sakura-chan? Apakah aku harus kesana? Ah, tapi, temannya pasti akan menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sakura, bukan?**_

Luka tersenyum. '_**Biar teman-teman Sakura-chan saja yang menghiburnya.**_' Batin Luka. Kemudian ia mendekati salah satu pengunjung yang menjentikkan jarinya.

Sekali lagi seperti kemarin, ia tidak menyadari bahwa Sakura, adiknya tersebut semakin menekuk wajahnya. Tak ada satupun dari sekian banyak orang yang berkumpul di meja itu mengajaknya ikut masuk ke dalam percakapan. Bahkan menegurnya saja pun tidak. Seperti keberadaan dirinya tidak disadari oleh orang lain. Padahal, ia duduk di antara Ino, gadis yang paling cerewet di antara mereka semua dan Tenten, yang terus mengomeli Naruto dan Lee karena tingkah konyol mereka.

Sakura menghela nafas, kemudian setelah berganti tangan untuk menangkup wajahnya, ia melihat jam yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya.

_**Lima menit lagi.. Apakah mereka akan segera pergi, atau masih terus berbicara disini?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Even if everyone calls you a liar, even if you hate yourself, I'll be on your side - Inori Yuzuriha**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Maaf, Yuka baru bisa update cerita ini, karena Yuka ngetik harus pake _mood_. sementara _mood_nya sering ilang entah kemana akhir akhir ini, belum lagi ama virus yang sempet nempel beberapa waktu lalu.

Teurs soal yang_ event_ tentang _Valentine_ itu emang telat banget ya, abis Yuka ga nyangka bakal ga updet selama ini :'

.

Oke sekarang waktunya bales _review _untuk chapter kemaren! ^o^

Ezra Malik: _arigatou _atas _review_-nya. di chap ini udh agak lebih panjangan kan? ;) /ditabok/ masih ada typo ga? ._.

Fujio Karin: _arigatou _atas _review_-nya. Ini udah _update _^^

Razette-san: _arigatou _atas _review_-nya. lanjut ga yaaa? okee, ini udh _update_ ^^ btw, namamu kok rasanya ga asing ya? *trollface

Mika-chan: _arigatou _atas _review_-nya :3 ini udah _update_..

Uchiha Rin: _arigatou _atas _review_-nya. Samaa, Yuka juga ga sabar buat Sakuranya bunuh-bunuhin temennya xD dipercepet aja kali ya ceritanya? /woi/ akan diusahakan deh, ngenesnya :D _gomen_, updatenya lama u.u

.

**Special Thanks:**

**Yola-ShikaIno, Maruyama Harumi, Ezra Malik, Fujio Karin, Razette-san, Mika-chan, Uchiha Rin, dan NururuFauziaa.**

.

Maaf sekali lagi, karena _chapter _ini pasti ga memuaskan..tadinya berniat ngetik sampe si Sakura ama yg laen udh nyampe di _Goosebumps Themepark_, cuma takut kepanjangan dan makin lama ga _update_nya, jadinya dipotong deh.

**_Mind to review? Arigatou! xD_**


End file.
